The Musical Gang
The Musical Gang is a spy group studying Jewels and the game. King Black Nurse Schwarz Melody Melody is Bigender therefore they identify as both male and female. Not much people respect this though. Melody is the leader of the group. their interests are reading, finding out info on Jewels and studying the game that lets teenage girls do shit. They're is 25 years old and is a American (White). Symphony Symphony is a cheerful chubby Latina trans girl. Her interests are ponies, food, makeup and bashing TERFS on tumblr. She comes from Chile. Not much people respect her as a trans girl though. Harmony Harmony is a shy girl who is pro female. Her interests are drinking shakes, running a pro-female blog and looking at butterflies. She is from Hawaii. Beat Harmony is a Nigerian male. He is a kind fun loving man who likes to crack jokes and make people smile. His interests are jokes, dank memes, memes in general and reading web comics. His sexuality is gay and is in a relationship with Tone. Tone Tone is a Spaniard male. He is a fiery sporty guy who likes to play sports. He's gay and is in a relationship with Harmony. Rhythm Rhythm is a German male. He's a pedophile but tries to control it. He looks at lolicon as well. That's not only it. His fetishes are Transsexuals so he obviously likes trans women (Only as fetishes though he thinks of nothing good of them other than them fulfilling straight men's needs) So he does make poor Symphony uncomfortable. He has called her the T slur and misgendered her before (And still does). He likes Yuri so he likes two girls together anime or real life. He gets off, off of Lesbian porn too so he fetishsizes lesbians in real life (It makes since why he fetishsizes Jewels which are an all female race). Lets just say this dude needs help. Serenade Serenade is a Transgender Asian man. Rhythm has made him uncomfortable calling him a mentally ill dyke), (Confused little girl) and the T slur. What doesn't help is Serenade doesn't pass at all. His interests are reading, drinking tea, drawing and writing stories. He's gay but it seems no man wants him due to him being born a girl and having a vagina. Rhapsody Rhapsody is a Bisexual man. His interests are walking, listening to music and drinking Mountain Dew. He's Ethiopian. Lullaby Lullaby is a Russian lesbian woman. Her interests are singing and baking. Forte Forte is a Thai Transgender girl. Again Rhythm makes her uncomfortable by calling her slurs. Forte is quiet. Her interests are watching people suffer. She's straight. Medley Medley is a Austrian girl. She likes to wet and poop herself. Don't ask why. She's bisexual. Octave Octave is a feminine gay guy. He likes anal sex. He's Australian. Presto Presto is a Indian Pansexual girl. She's kind and quiet. She likes animals and nature. Tempo Tempo is a Bisexual Black girl. She's very kind and nice. She's chubby. Cadence Cadence is obsessed with breaking people mentally. He likes to make people suffer.